Maximum Ride: The Alpha Saviour
by foreverandalways'7
Summary: This is how Maximum Ride should have been written. No global warming or pollution, no pussy fights, this is the real thing. Evil scientists, mad people crazy for power, heartless men spilling blood everywhere. This IS the Maximum Ride. MR/F EM/I


This is how I believe Maximum Ride should have been written. No global warming or pollution, no pussy fights, this is the real thing. Evil scientists, mad people crazy for power, heartless men spilling blood everywhere they go. This is _the_ Maximum Ride.

Two things:

-they are all three years older  
>-future chapters will be longer (way longer)<p>

_You will not be disappointed._

* * *

><p><em>However<em>_ long the night, the dawn will break._

**Chapter1**

The name Maximum Ride is not a given name, it is a name that I chose for myself. The path that my life shall take is not one that others have chosen for me, I have no fate, no destiny, my story is not written on rock, my life is not predetermined by anybody, it is yet an unwritten story, begging to be told. This is my story, the story of Maximum Ride, are you ready?

"Max… let's move." Fang said as he stood right next to me, both of our eyes were looking at the pink horizon.

"We have to do this, no backing down." I said, hypnotized by the beauty of the rising sun.

"No backing down." He repeated, "We stop at nothing until we find them. We'll get them back." He turned his head, looking at me.

I turned my head as well, looking up into his dark eyes, they were frightened, as I'm sure mine were too, but his were also sure and determined. I nodded and reached for his hand, giving him a strong and reassuring squeeze before letting go and jumping off the cliff.

I felt the rush of cool, morning air enveloping my whole body. I could also feel as my tears slipped out of the corner of my eyes and became a part of the air that I was rapidly leaving behind.

When I had enjoyed the feeling of falling, I extended my wings which stopped my fall and once again lifted me up into the air. I gained altitude quickly and I was soon joined by a pair of black wings beside me. Fang, my brother and my second in command to what was once our flock, and will soon be a complete flock once again, he was the person that I knew I could always count on, who was always there for me, and the one who had saved my life... and the one who I might have slight feelings for.

Not so long ago we had been a flock of six bird kids, Angel nine, Gazzy eleven, Nudge fourteen, and Iggy, Fang, and I, seventeen. We were a happy family, a nice life, as opposed to how it had been before. We were taken away from our blood related families as children, mere babies, tortured and experimented on by heartless, cold scientists. Their goal is to "free this world from mediocre humans", their goal is to murder billions, mass genocide. Not like Hitler and the Jews, not like the Somalia genocide, not like the Holodomor genocide, it is a genocide not decided by race, nationalities, ethnics, or religion, not by famish or destruction, it will be a genocide for all of those who were… human. I am going to stop them.

They "created" us, playing at being gods, messing up what we were to something that they adored, they called us "miracles". We were nothing but toys for their sick minds to play with, they didn't respect us, they didn't ever stop to think how we felt as they did all those horrible things to us. We were lucky, or at least I thought we were, when Jeb got us out. If we had stayed any longer, we would probably be dead. Jeb was like a father figure to us, he took care of us and "_loved"_ us, but when he disappeared five years ago I was the one who took over.

We thought for years he was lost, never to be found, or worst case scenario he was dead. It would've been better anyways, if he was dead, but instead on a beautiful day, like the one I just witnessed beginning before my eyes, we were attacked by Erasers. They had orders to be _gentile, _not that they were in any way. They had mentioned Jeb and my first response was to defend the man that had obviously saved our lives, as I did so, the Erasers laughed.

"_You think so highly of old Jeb, he's nothing but a traitor, to you anyways." One had said._

"_What did you think? He just magically disappeared?" another sneered while the rest joined along, laughing at me._

"_He came back to us! He never _loved_ you, you were nothing but an experiment, all of you." They laughed louder._

After that, we had tried to get away, we were strong, that we were, but somehow it was not enough. When I was in the midst of a fight I was knocked out, the next thing I knew I was in Fang's bloodied arms flying as far away as we could from what we used to call our home. As we landed I had finally realized that we were alone.

"_The others! What- Where are they?" _I had yelled at him.

"_Max! They… they took them."_

"_What? How could you- how could you just leave them! They- they're our family, we can't just- I was so weak- I- "_

"_Max!" _Fang had said with grave tone, _"What good would we have done if we were captured too? Who knows how much worse it could have been if we were captured as well. We will go after them, we will get them back... we will."_

That was four weeks ago, although it seemed like a lifetime ago, and the mere thoughts of what those _sick _people are doing to _my family _have haunted me ever since they had taken them. We were going to get them back, we had found out, after diligent research, some really nasty beating up and some threats to kill our... _informer,_ that Iggy was back at the School_. _He had only told us Iggy's location before they had found us and we had to leave. All the other kids' locations remain unknown and it pisses me off so much, not a single lead to where they can be. At least we were making some progress, Iggy would help us find the others. I just hope they're fine.

The school was the most obvious place to start at. I have no doubt in my mind that they _will_ be waiting for us.

_Forget them Max, time is running out._

A spark of furry lit up my stored anger. I clenched my fists as I heard what the voice had to say about my _family_. Leave them? After all this time it honestly thinks I would _ever _leave them?

_Tik Tock, Tik Tock._

* * *

><p>A preview of what is yet to come:<p>

…

"**IGGY!**" I yelled, extending my arm as far as it could possibly go, but there was no use, his unconscious, mangled body sped away, the sneers of the lethal Erasers rushing away as well, holding Iggy captive.

My jaw trembled and my eyes stung, my knees gave way and I fell to the ground. My tears and the blood from my bleeding nose dripped on ground, mixing itself with the dirt.

…

"You both really love each other." She gave me a shy smile and continued, "I can see it in your eyes and in your hearts."

I looked down at my clenched fists, which were resting on my knees, my nails nearly puncturing my palms. With the pain, I was trying to ignore the pang I felt tugging on my heart, my feeble attempts were hopeless, there was no way to ignore it.

"There is no room for love in a place like this." I simply stated.

Angel's smile grew as she shook her head, "If it's true love there is room, someway and somehow it _will_ happen, and yours and Fang's love is-"

"ANGEL!"

…

"You are children! _Worthless little kids._" He spat.

I rose from my seat and slammed my fist against the table, my eyes burning with furry.

"And you are an old man! What have _you_ done for this world? **Nothing! YOU. HAVE. DONE. NOTHING!"**

My fist slammed against the wooden table again, but this time, making it snap. I gripped one of the halves and threw it forward, where all the other members of the meeting were sitting. The officials and police men lifted their weapons, but before they could point it at Fang, Iggy or me, I grabbed the chair I had been sitting on and threw it against the window directly behind me, it went through and the glass fell down the building alongside the chair.

"Fang! Iggy!" I yelled and not a second later, Iggy, followed by Fang, flew out the window.

I took a final glance at all of their shocked and enraged expressions, all but one, who had a proud smile on his face, and I finally jumped out. I fell in freefall, enjoying the rush of air and adrenaline. Oh the joy, the joy of being back airborne!

…

Your response to this chapter will help me decide if this story will have a future or if it will fall into the endless pit of forgotten stories. Hope you enjoyed!

Eager for your reply,

Foreverandalways'7


End file.
